


Sleep-talking

by sunflowers_and_flannels



Series: just a dream [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blowjobs, Just A Dream, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Palming, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unrequited Love, a window to the future, confused and bisexual boys, pillow humping, revision of an old work, sleeping, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowers_and_flannels/pseuds/sunflowers_and_flannels
Summary: Jared invited Evan over to hang out, maybe drink a bit from his parent's liquor cabinet. God knows when the last time that thing had been touched by anyone other than him. It had gone off without a hitch, Evan ended up staying over which wasn't a problem at all. The two have had these sorts of endeavors previously. Except the night was interrupted by a curse that plagues Jared all too often. Wet dreams. More specifically, wet dreams about Evan. Nothing would be too bad about this, had Jared not spoken in his sleep, and had Evan had a normal sleep routine.





	Sleep-talking

Jared reached a hand down between his legs, where he could feel the hot breath of another. Hating his eyesight more than usual he tilted his head to see the other boy with edges slightly blurred. His head was tilted downwards as he analyzed the situation. Jared found it cute and exactly like the boy, not wanting to mess up, but he was impatient. He let out a low whine and moved his hand up to press it into the other's short locks, naturally soft. He smiled a bit, guiding him down.

Once the other obeyed and gave a small lap at the evident bulge growing in the smaller man's boxers he let out a small moan, he wanted to make sure the blonde knew he was doing good. He was greeted with more enthusiasm, mouthing at his dick through the cloth until Jared finally pulled it out, unable to take the teasing.

"C'mon babe." He mumbled, his first words spoken that weren't incoherent slightly muffled moans.The other boy was thriving off those small sounds the other made underneath him, though he didn't lose sight for one moment of who was in charge. Jared knew who the boy was now, but that didn't change his intentions. Jared's hand held the back of Evan's head sternly, guiding him now. At his words of encouragement Evan began to examine the now free and unobscured cock now standing in front of his flushed face. He parted his mouth a bit, unsure of what to do. Unpracticed and curious. 

Jared slipped his thumb down between his own legs and hooked it into his cheek, moving to press softly on the other's tongue. Taking the que he started to softly suck until Jared pulled the digit away, wiping the string of salvia onto his thigh. He pressed his hand back into the other's hair and moved his head closer to the task at hand.

"Evan, babe, come on, please. You did so good with my fingers." With his words, that slid so easily from Jared's own mouth, the boy began to examine him, taking it slowly into his mouth. It was clear Evan was inexperienced and had no actual strategy, however to Jared this was an experience he had waited too long for. He was in bliss, and he was fairly sure it had to do with who he was with at this moment. Evan's eyes were closed and he was concentrated heavily on the task. Jared tightened his grip, murmuring small phrases of praise as he let out small noises, rather loud despite his best efforts. 

After a few moments, Jared came with a groan, he had warned Evan prior and the boy had pulled away, allowing Jared to move his hand to and jerk himself until he came, streaking his lower torso. He let out a sigh, panting and attempting to catch his breath as he glanced down between his legs to a flushed, bewildered, fascinated and still hard Evan. He would have to fix that. Jared gave a small gesture, making the other crawl upwards to him. He smiled when the other complied, remaining on his knees as he sat beside him. Jared sat up, looking Evan in the eyes. 

Evan watched as Jared turned and looked up at him, a lazy smile on his face. He was looking straight into his eyes and it was clear Evan felt the need to look away, but he didn't. Captivated as Jared tilted his own face up and placed an almost chaste kiss to Evan's slightly parted lips. He happily complied, kissing back with the same enthusiasm he had held before.

"Can, would you mind... helping me out?" He questioned, glancing down where he shamefully still had a hardened bulge evident in his pants. There were marks on Evan's neck and torso, but he hadn't been touched by Jared anywhere else, anxiety coursing through his veins at the realization. Maybe Jared hadn't even wanted this?

However Jared gave a nod, letting his hand creep down and rub gently against the bulge that required his attention. He looked up, locking eyes with Evan who glanced away, embarassed and flushed red. He let out a small squeak when Jared used one hand to make the other boy look at him, to allow him to watch as he steadily fell apart. Jared would not remove his pants even with knowing it had to be getting a bit more uncomfortable for Evan. He just seemed to continue growing louder, almost unbothered by the pants restricting him until his breath hitched. He was trying to buck up into Jared's hand but the pressure was swiftly removed, instead firmly pressing down his hips.

"Shh, let me take care of it baby." Repetitive palming was used until Evan had climbed close to the brink, panting and trying to form a sentence that wouldn't quite come out. He leaned against Jared's shoulder, regretting the decision of not removing his pants. That was when Jared stopped, just as Evan began to cry out he was ripped away from the high he had almost achieved. Instead Jared moved forward, pulling Evan closer and grabbing a pillow from his bed.

"Take off your pants, I want you to get yourself off on this." He pushed the pillow into the other's lap, putting pressure where he knew Evan craved for it. The boy let out a whimper of depravity and moved to take off his pants, positioning himself over the pillow.

Jared was watching in fascination as Evan, whose face was now painted in red moved slowly, testing the fabric. He couldn't get off on this, what was Jared thinking? He moved his hips slightly, trying to hide himself in it but to no avail. Jared was looking for a show.

Soon Evan lost control over how he looked, trying to get as much friction as possible. A chorus of chants and moans leaving his mouth. Jared leaned forwards, desperate for the other. 

He jolted at the feeling of pain throbbing all throughout his shoulder, suddenly plunged into darkness with a solid cold mass beneath him. Fuck.

He sat up, frantically searching around. He was in his room, in the middle of the night. On the floor beside the bed where a quietly snoring Evan Hansen lay. Jared was panting, standing up shakily and praying that this was not one of the nights he talked in his sleep. Dear God, any night but tonight.

He swallowed, the cold night air bringing some attention to the aftermath of his wet dream. Jared thought he was past this, this fantasizing over his friend. He snuck out of his room to take care of his problem, while Evan lay sound asleep.

Except, he wasn't really. Evan had problems often with sleep, panicking over the next day and such. Whenever he was over at Jared Kleinman's house he would use whatever nonsense the boy would mumble in his sleep to lull himself off to the dream dimension. This night however; odd noises left the shorter male's throat. Moans and these praises that were clearer than anything else the other had said in his sleep.

Evan didn't know who he was dreaming about, but his own body found it incredibly difficult to ignore these phrases and sounds. Evan was forced to turn to his side, taking himself in his hand and working himself beside the moaning Jared.

Until Jared rolled off of the mattress, with a thud. Making Evan freeze up, pretending he was asleep despite how close to the brink he had been. This had been a terrible idea, oh god.

Evan stayed completely still as a disgruntled Jared climbed back into bed with him. He was tense, making sure Evan was asleep before falling back into the dream realm. He wasn't asleep, and he wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
